User blog:Mohamed7845/Oracle knights Who Is Better
The Oracle Knights Ruby, Medina, Dion, Balgran, Rinon, and Yuura Who is Better leave a comment - Skills Leader Skill: War God's Garland[Attack/Brave Burst] Greatly boosts drop rate of BC produced during Spark &slightly boosts BB gauge Extra Skill: ''Untainted Purity'' Boosts BC and HC drop rate Brave Burst: Furitto En Grief[Support/Offense] 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns Super BB: ''Ruby Vanishing[Support/Offense] 40 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable Atk reduction for 1 turn & 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Hyperion[Support/Offense] 34 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk relative to Rec and raises normal hit amount for 3 turns - '''Skills Leader Skill: Pulsating War Spirithttp://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Brave_Burst Brave Burst Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate & hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn Extra Skill: ''Cleansed Water'' Hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn Brave Burst: Cool Stream[Support/Offense] 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge Super BB: ''Apsalus Roura[Support/Offense] 18 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, greatly boosts BB gauge & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Sea Sword Art: Exedia[Support/Offense] 20 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn - '''Skills Leader Skill: Flashing Divine Radiancehttp://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Attack Attack Greatly boosts critical hit damage & hugely boosts damage dealt to weaker elements by Earth and Thunder types Extra Skill: ''Galloping Tempest'' Boosts critical hit damage Brave Burst: Gryps Tempest[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns Super BB: ''Pulsating Green Heaven[Support/Offense] 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Green Hurricane Blossom[Support/Offense] 20 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns - '''Skills Leader Skill: Ruling God's Holy Protection[Defense/Brave Burst] 30% boost to Def of all allies, increases reduction of damage taken when guarding & greatly boosts BB gauge when guarding Extra Skill: ''Everyday Spectacle'' 30% boost to Def & probable 20% damage reduction Brave Burst: Roaring Thunder Suppressionhttp://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 12 combo Thunder attack on all enemies & probable infliction of random status ailment Super BB: ''Bulked Avancee[Support/Offense] 17 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, adds all status ailments to attack and boosts allies' Def relative to their Atk for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Enuzecto[Support/Offense] 20 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts allies' Atk relative to their Def for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage from Water types for 2 turns - '''Skills Leader Skill: Eternal Grace[Defense/Recovery] Negates all status ailments, recovers HP each turn &probable recovery of HP when attacked Extra Skill: ''Self-Affirmation'' Negates all status ailments Brave Burst: Serenity Veil[Heal/Support] Greatly recovers HP & removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns Super BB: ''Asteion Quasar[Support/Offense] 17 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Restoration[Heal/Support/Offense] 22 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & recovers HP and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns - '''Skills Leader Skill: Artemis' Force[Attack/Recovery] 80% boost to Atk power & slightly absorbs HP when attacking Extra Skill: ''Will Beyond Death'' Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full Brave Burst: Vicious Revenant[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns Super BB: ''Necromancy: Eldorobe[Support/Offense] 20 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns '''U'ltimate BB: ''Abyssal Depletion''[Support/Offense] 24 combo massive Dark attack on single enemy & hugely boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns Who is Better Ruby Medina Dion Balgran Rinon Yuura Category:Blog posts